Currently, in order to increase the proportion of screen, narrow bezel and even bezel-free design has become development trend of electronic devices such as mobile phones.
FIG. 1 shows a structure diagram of an existing display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a gate driving circuit on both sides of a liquid crystal display panel (Gate driving Monolithic, GDM) is integrated on the liquid crystal display panel directly through integration technology. As shown in FIG. 2, the gate driving circuit generally adopts staggered design of single-side drive. One side of gate driving circuit is responsible for driving the odd-row pixel unit, while the other side of gate driving circuit is responsible for driving the even row pixel unit. Wherein structure of the gate driving circuit determines the width of the left bezel and right bezel of the LCD panel directly.
As shown in FIG. 3, an existing gate driving circuit adopts the design scheme of 13T1C, that is, the existing gate driving circuit is consisting of 13 number of thin film transistors (TFT) and 1 number of bootstrap capacitor, which adopts more thin-film transistors.